Bonding
by Shadowknight429
Summary: Bonding is a special moment between a celestial wizard and a celestial spirit but how was Erza supposed to know that (ErLu)


**Sorry i have been on a Lucy's Spirits binge i think this is the last one **

**unless you guys like it ;)**

* * *

><p>Erza had just came back from a weeklong s-class mission and all she wanted to do was curl up in her girlfriend Lucy's arms and sleep, she smiled at just the thought of it. But what she got was completely different. She entered Lucy's apartment smiling thinking Lucy was already asleep, she equipped out of her armor and in to her pajamas.<p>

"Faster"

At first she thought she had imagined it, Lucy moaning but then it happened again

"Right there almost."

Erza carefully looked into Lucy's room I find out why she was hearing that. Her eyes widened in shock, it was Lucy and Loke having sex. Lucy sitting on Loke's lap bouncing up and down riding him, Loke's arms wrapped around Lucy's waist holding her close. Erza strode there, to shock to look away, to shock to do anything.

'_This can't be happing'_ Erza thought. _'Why would she do this to me?'_

"Lucy I'm coming." Loke's voice knocked Erza out of her thoughts.

"Me too I'm so close." Moaned Lucy. With one final thrust Lucy collapsed on the bed, Loke leaned on the head bored of her bed.

"All most made it maybe tomorrow I can make it." Loke said complete out of breath.

Lucy chuckled "Not happening Erza's coming back tomorrow."

'_Is that it? Does she do this every time I'm gone?'_ Erza thought as her fist balled up with angry.

"Yeah. Yeah I get it you would rather be with your girlfriend than get stronger." Loke said laughing.

'_How is this making Lucy stronger?'_

"Ok well I'll take me leave, you know where to find me." Loke said heading back to the celestial world.

Everything finally drained Erza, she couldn't take it anymore. Her back hit the wall as she slumped down exhausted as she let her tears fall. Lucy hearing to noise got up to investigate. She turned to comer to see Erza curled up with her knees to her chest and her head down.

"Erza" Lucy said surprised that she was there.

Erza lifted her head to look at Lucy, showing that she had been crying.

"Erza are you ok what happened?" Lucy asked franticly trying to find out what was going on. Erza stood up, shocked that Lucy could even ask that after what she had done. She pushed her away and ran out the door, Lucy's voice echoed through the dark street she call for Erza only to be ignored.

* * *

><p>The next day Erza walked into the guild with one thing on her mind, to get an S-class mission and get out of there, hopefully without running into Lucy. She ran up the stairs and grabbed the first S-class request she saw. After checking with Mira-Jane she ran to the entrance of the guild only to be stopped by Lucy who was walking in.<p>

"Erza" Lucy said

Erza put her head down and tried to go around, but Lucy stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Erza, talk to me." Lucy said, Erza turned to face her, her eyes threatening to let her tears loose.

"Why. Tell me why you would do that?" Erza chocked out.

"Erza what are you talking about?" Lucy asked slowly placing her hand gently on Erza cheeks softly wiping her tears.

Erza pulled away "Why would you do that?" she yelled.

"Erza I don't know what you're talking about?" Lucy asked

"You and Loke." Erza said

Lucy was taken back "Erza let me explain." She tried to say. But Erza just shook her head and ran out.

"Erza wait." Lucy yelled but Erza was too far gone to hear her.

* * *

><p>Two days had gone past since Erza left, Lucy was in the apartment combing her hair after a long bath.<p>

"Redhead got you down." And voice said from behind her.

Lucy quickly turned around ready to fight. But it was just Aquarius sitting in the bathtub lounging in the hot water, her tail changed into feet that stretched out of the tub. "Aquarius, you scared me." Lucy said turning back to combing her hear.

"You know" Aquarius said stepping out of the tub and putting her hands on Lucy's shoulders "We could bond I know how much you like it." She said as she kissed down Lucy's neck. Lucy smiled the kisses tickling her neck. "You have such bad taste is dates you know that." Aquarius said smirking.

"Well you're in my taste range so what does that say." Lucy said smiling.

Aquarius grabbed Lucy's ear and pulled it "Don't push you luck I'm here because I feel sorry for you."

"Yes ma'am." Lucy said smiling and pulling Aquarius down for a kiss. The kiss got more heated as Aquarius lifted Lucy up and brought her to the bedroom.

"Aquarius" Lucy moaned

"Lucy" Aquarius moaned with equal passion

Aquarius took off Lucy clothes as Lucy unclasped her top. Aquarius pulled Lucy on her lap, and kissed down her chest. Lucy rubbed her hands down Aquarius's back giving her the chills. Aquarius smiled and pushed Lucy on her back. Lucy started massaging Aquarius plump breast. She had a satisfied smile on her face which made Lucy smile and blush. Aquarius sat up admiring the blonde girl under her. She lifted Lucy's leg and put it on her shoulder and put herself between Lucy's legs and started thrusting.

Soon moan echo thought out the small room. Lucy head turn into the pillow trying to silence her moans. Her eyes widened. "Aquarius your key it's glowing." Lucy said

Aquarius chuckle "It does that all the time Lucy." She said pulling Lucy in for a kiss.

Lucy laughed "I know but I like to know I'm doing it right." She said smiling. Aquarius pulled Lucy closer to her. Lucy smiled pressing her face into Aquarius's breast.

"Lucy I'm coming" She said holding Lucy as tight as she could.

"Me too, Aquarius." Lucy moaned. They both climaxed together, they laid down Lucy wrapped in Aquarius's arms. They stayed like that for a while then Lucy broke the silence "Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

Aquarius scoffed "You're so needy." Lucy whimpered "Fine I'll stay tonight." She said pulling Lucy closer and closing her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Three days later Erza came back from another weeklong S-class. She reached the guild her armor scratched and broken, her eyes red from lack of sleep, all she wanted to do was go home a past out but she needed to get away from Lucy She couldn't face her not yet. But two s-class missions one right after the other had taken its toll. She toke one step in the guild hall and dropped to the floor.<p>

"Erza" she heard Lucy's voice call for her right before she blacked out. Lucy was the first to her side. Mira ran up next helping Lucy pick her up they got her to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Erza slowly opened her eye as they adjusted to the light. She felt a little better like she had finally got the sleep she need. She sat up only to feel something on her lap, she looked down to see Lucy sleep on her lap. She stroked Lucy hair wishing she never saw what she saw thinking it would have been better to have just pretended she never saw it, than confronting Lucy.<p>

"She never left your side." Mira said walking into the room.

"How long was I out?" Erza asked

"About two days." Mira answered

"She never left." Erza whispered standing up and picking Lucy up Bridal style.

"Erza?" Mira asked

Erza smiled down a Lucy in her arms "I'm going home, don't worry I feel fine." She said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Erza set Lucy down on her bed and turned to get some water.<p>

"Erza" Lucy whispered as she grabbed her arm "Don't go. Don't leave me."

Erza took Lucy's hand in hers "I'll be right back." She said as she kissed the back of her hand. Lucy let go. She sat up wondering how Erza would react. Erza came back with a glass of water in her hand, she handed it to Lucy. Lucy took and drink and set it on the nightstand.

"Erza" Lucy started but stop when Erza held up her finger.

"No me first." She said moving a chair to sit across for Lucy. "I shouldn't have ran, I should've let you explain." She took a deep breath "I saw you and Loke when I came back and I want, no I need to know why."

Lucy sighed she unclipped the keys from her side and placed them in Erza's hand, Erza looked at her confused. "Close your eyes." Lucy said putting Erza other hand on top completely covering the keys. Erza closed her eyes and waited for something to happen.

"Um Lucy." She said confused

"Do you feel it?" She asked. Erza took a deep breath and noticed it. It felled like a heartbeat, like ever key had a heart beating inside it.

"Lucy I." Erza said opening her eyes.

"It's my spirits. Unlike you weapons and armor my spirits are alive. Ever since I first got Aquarius's key I have always bonded with my spirits, it's a way we can work as one in battle." Lucy explained

"Bond?" Erza asked

Lucy smiled "Connecting with a celestial spirit with both body and soul."

"You were just bonding with Loke?" Erza asked

"I understand why you are mad I should have told you sooner. But it's just so natural to me, I guess I didn't think anything." Lucy said

Erza suddenly jumped up and pulled Lucy into a hug. "All this time I thought, I thought you were feed up with me. I thought you didn't need me anymore."

"Erza no. God I'm so sorry I didn't think, I'm sorry." Lucy said crying.

"Lucy" Erza said taking Lucy's hands in hers "Can. Can I watch?" she asked her voice shacking

"What" Lucy asked confused

"Can I watch you bond?" she asked I little more confident.

"Erza I" Lucy stutter blushing

"If it is just bonding like you say it is, than I want to see it." Erza said not realizing what she was asking.

Lucy shock her head "Erza Are you sure you want to see that?" Lucy asked blushing.

"Lucy I. I need to know." Erza said as she softly pressed her forehead against Lucy's.

"Ok I'll do it." She sighed pulling out one of her keys "Open Gate of the maiden, Virgo."

Virgo appeared next to the bed hand in fount of her chest, bowing. "You summon Princesses." She said

"Virgo can we bond tonight?" Lucy asked her voice shaking.

"I would be honored Princess but will she be joining us." Virgo asked pointing at Erza.

"No. No. I'm just going to watch." Erza said

"I didn't know you like to be watch Princesses." Virgo said

Lucy blushing "It not like that" she yelled

"Shall we bond now?" Virgo asked as she removed her maid outfit, and slowly undoing Lucy shirt. Erza was surprised at how fast Virgo got her naked. Lucy was on her back as Virgo massaged her soft breast. Erza wanted to look away, she didn't want to see her lover be taken by another, but she couldn't, she made Lucy do this right in front of her, she is putting Lucy thought it she had to bare it.

"Like this Princesses." Virgo said as she kissed down Lucy bare neck, down to her chest. Lucy's eye lock with Erza, eyes that screamed Lucy's love and devotion for Erza. And then it hit Erza, watching your lover with another is bad, but being with another while you lover is watching must be worst.

Virgo's fingers enter Lucy, Lucy gasped at the sudden pleasure. "Is something wrong Princesses?" Virgo asked. Lucy looked at her confused, she motioned to the Key that where lying on the bed side table. Virgo's key wasn't glowing meaning something was wrong, they weren't bonding. Lucy signed disappointed.

"Princesses. Did I do something wrong?" Virgo asked her normal voice cracking with fear of letting down her master.

"No. No Virgo" Lucy said petting her hair "It wasn't you." She smiled reassuring her spirit.

Erza pulling Lucy into a hug, knowing to was her fault. "Lucy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this." Erza said softly, Lucy bared her face into Erza shoulder, enjoying her comforted. Virgo thought of something and not want to disappoint her master she quickly undresses Erza.

"Hey what are you doing?" Erza asked trying to cover herself.

"Bonding with Miss Lucy." She said pushing Erza hip closer to Lucy's. There knee's hit each other's core as they connected as wave of pleasure hit both Lucy and Erza. Lucy seeing what Virgo was trying to do, smiled ask her arm snaked around Erza to reach Virgo. Two fingers enter Virgo as she moaned in pleasure.

"Look" Erza said shocked. Lucy and Virgo turned their head to the side to see what Erza was talking about. It was Virgo's key is was glowing brighter than ever.

Smiling Lucy pulled Erza down for a kiss, and reach her other hand around to Virgo, intertwining her fingers with Virgo's. The three of them her in heaven.

"Lucy" Erza called

"Erza" Lucy cried

"Miss Lucy" Virgo moan

Erza coming down from her high, collapse on Lucy soft chest. Lucy looked at Virgo who was smiling. She slowly let go of Lucy's hand and faded back to the Celestial world.

"Lucy" Erza said breaking the silence

"Yeah Erza" Lucy asked running her fingers thought Erza's long hair.

"Why didn't it work?" she asked

Lucy signed "Because my heart wasn't in it. I don't know somehow seeing you there it, it felled like I was cheating and I could get my heart in it."

"Is it my fault?" Erza asked

"No it not, I just don't thing a will be able to bond anymore." She said playing with Erza's hair.

"No" Erza said looking into Lucy's eyes. "I won't let you give up something so special with your spirits."

"Erza" Lucy said surprised at her sudden outburst.

"I'll do anything if that means you keep bonding with your spirits." Erza promised

Lucy pulled her close smiling "Well I guess that means you'll have to bond with me from now on."

"Lucy" Erza sighed smiling and fell asleep in Lucy's arms.


End file.
